


stargazer

by xxcaribbean



Category: One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcaribbean/pseuds/xxcaribbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because finding warmth in the stars is a wonderful way to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stargazer

the sparkles that shine so bright in the navy blue sky reflect against dark orbs that drink up their being. it's the same view every couple of hours, but once eyes focus and take notice, it's like a different world held up above the head of ants that walk the ground.

and in those few moments, where he pauses to breathe in deeply and blink once, twice and once more before his vision slightly blurs at the sleepiness he feels, he thinks he understands, thinks he may have a connection with the universe that no one else seems to have.

because aren't they all just fragmented pieces of matter intertwined together to create a functioning, living thing? and yet he lucked out as the one with the brain while the rest of nature that currently sits surrounding his body, ended up with dull senses and the basics of a vegetative soul.

"zayn?"

his breathing is shallow. he'd like to stay here forever.

"it's late, you know."

he hums in agreement as liam's body comes into view. his shadow - or what's left of it, at least - dims what light he could see from behind his eyelids. zayn's eyes eventually flicker open to find liam standing over him, feet nearly touching his shoulders.

"you should join me."

liam's brows crease while his eyes dart off to the side of zayn, eyeing the ground as if it might swallow him whole.

"you're laying in the dirt."

but zayn just nods once before saying, "and you're blocking my view." he smiles, giving a lopsided, upside down kind of grin for liam to see until the other lad huffs and gives in.

liam shifts his body to zayn's left side where he eventually lowers himself down to the ground. he grimaces but knows better than to complain any further.

"what are you doing?"

"looking," zayn murmurs. he extends an arm and points to the sky. he aims at a cluster of stars that may just form a constellation but he doesn't say as much. instead zayn waits for liam to fall back into the grass so they're shoulder to shoulder, bodies pressed against one another to ease them of the late night chill.

"they're stars."

"shhhh."

liam turns his head to look at zayn. "they can't hear you."

but zayn purses his lips before he responds. "maybe not but i can hear  _you_ , and you're breaking the tranquility."

liam tries his best not to feel upset over that but how would one feel if space and the things held within were much more important to pay attention too?

"you're out here all the time though."

"you should be too."

"are we really fighting about this?"

zayn's hand then finds its way into liam's where he squeezes it to calm his boyfriend down.

"no, just look."

so liam does, and for the first time he thinks he understands what zayn means whenever he's finished gazing at the night, coming in to peel off his dirty clothes so he can take a shower. his eyes usually dance with something profound, as if the outdoors had told him an opportune secret.

and while liam had thought they were just stars, born into the sky for the sole purpose to make it slightly brighter, it holds a calming affect over who he is.

so liam squeezes zayn's hand back, both focusing on the stars and the way they seem to twinkle even brighter now that it has an audience of two.

and if liam begins joining zayn outside for his nightly visits, zayn never whispers he told liam so. he only lets the other lad relish in the content of what he feels when he's able to let go and wonder about the world far off from his normal rationality.


End file.
